When making load balancing decisions, a traffic management device will determine a global traffic management or capacity score (gtm_score) for the system. Currently, this capacity score is determined by selecting a minimum score among all modules (APM, WOM, WAM and ASM) configured in a virtual service in the device.
Unfortunately, this calculated capacity score only represents the services used by a front virtual service in the device and does not consider any inner virtual services used behind the front virtual service. When the front virtual service uses other inner virtual services, this calculated capacity score is not an accurate representation of capacity resulting in ineffective load balancing.